villainessfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickie James
Mickie James is a professional wrestler who competed as a villainess in TNA '''and '''WWE. WWE Mickie James debuted in WWE on October 10, 2005, acting as an obsessed fan of Trish Stratus. In the months that followed, Mickie's fanaticism would become more and more twisted, to the point where she continuously made advances towards her. After one last attempt to kiss Trish at Saturday Night's Main Event on March 18, 2006, Mickie turned villainous and attacked Trish, and vowed to destroy her. Mickie went on to defeat Trish at WrestleMania 22 to capture her first of five WWE Women's Championships, and after the event, Mickie began dressing like Trish Stratus and pretending to be her. It was revealed later on that Mickie tormented Beth Phoenix, when Beth debuted a month later and attacked Mickie. However, the angle was dropped and no further details were revealed. TNA Mickie spent the rest of her WWE career as a babyface, and continued the role when she returned to TNA in 2010. On February 9, 2012, Mickie turned heel while competing against Velvet Sky, doing so by delivering a vicious slap to Velvet. Mickie was defeated by Velvet, and she was left upset after the match. Mickie developed a villainous persona later in the year due to jealousy of Velvet Sky being chosen to appear in Montgomery Gentry's music video. Later that evening, Mickie competed against Velvet, Tara, and Brooke Tessmacher in a #1 Contender's match, and during the match, the evil Mickie snarled at Velvet in a jealous rage. Two weeks later, Mickie was chosen over Velvet to compete for the Knockouts Championship, but she was defeated by Brooke, while still hinting a heel turn. The angle with Mickie and Velvet ended when Velvet left TNA that summer. Velvet returned to TNA in December 2012, and months later, Mickie began turning into a villainess, doing so a week after she defeated Brooke Tessmacher to become #1 Contender. During the title match, Mickie targeted Velvet's bad knee, but she still failed to capture the title. In an exclusive video, Mickie expressed her bitterness over losing to Velvet, stating that she's better than Velvet and that she'll be more vicious and heartless next time. On May 23, Mickie received another title opportunity and captured the Knockouts Championship after delivering a chopblock to Velvet's bad knee. After winning the title, Mickie avoided Velvet's rematch requests, but on June 13, Velvet showed Mickie a note from her doctor that said that she was healthy and cleared to compete. At that moment, Mickie attacked Velvet by kicking her injured knee and placing her in a submission move; becoming a villainess for the first time since 2006. After defeating Velvet in a rematch, Mickie defended her evil actions by stating that she'll scratch and claw to climb the ladder in the Knockouts Division; which she symbolized by climbing an actual ladder placed in the middle of the ring. Mickie laughed evilly and stated that she'll go down in history as the greatest Knockouts Champion in history, and that no woman will be as great as her. Mickie went on to defeat Gail Kim as well, before beginning a feud with ODB. After losing the title to ODB, Mickie left TNA. Return to WWE Mickie returned to WWE on the October 26, 2016 edition of NXT, challenging the evil Asuka to a match for the NXT Women's Championship. Her title opportunity came on November 19 at NXT Takeover: Toronto, where she was defeated. Mickie became a villainess on the January 17, 2017 edition of SmackDown Live, when she was revealed as the mysterious La Luchadora who had been targeting Becky Lynch. During a main event SmackDown Women's Championship steel cage match between Becky and champion Alexa Bliss, the evil Mickie appeared in her La Luchadora attire and prevented Becky from escaping the cage. She later attacked Becky while she had Alexa in her Dis-Arm-Her submission, eventually costing Becky the title. After the match, Alexa and Mickie attacked Becky, who later fought back and unmasked Mickie. The assault continued after Mickie's villainous reveal, cementing Mickie's alliance with Alexa. Regarding her motive, Mickie blamed Becky and the entire Women's Revolution for overshadowing her own accomplishments, right before she and Alexa again attacked Becky. Mickie was defeated by Becky in tag team matches at the Royal Rumble and on SmackDown two nights later, and also lost to Becky in singles action at the Elimination Chamber PPV. However, Mickie defeated Becky in a rematch on the February 14 edition of SmackDown. Category:Conspirators Category:Wrestling Villainess Category:Live Action Villainess Category:On & Off Villainess Category:Masked Villainess Category:Psychopath